


Kingdom Come

by lynisqueen



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: More canon divergence, Multi, Other, So yeah, YLISSTOL IS JUST ANOTHER CONTINENT NOT ANOTHER WORLD, damn thats a lot of characters, everyone in ylisse is dead, haha nice, hopelessness, idunno how to tag these, ig idk read the story, ill add more as the story goes along ig, laslow salty of gerome, laslows a thristy bitch dw hes coming, odin carries the fire emblem around w him, oh yeah guess what, plegia won the war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:59:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynisqueen/pseuds/lynisqueen
Summary: They knew they had to return. It was a certainty right from the beginning. They at least had to make sure they weren't coming over here. To the only people they had left





	Kingdom Come

Odin looked forward as he walked. He had almost been caught by Niles, as had Selena and Laslow. The war was over. Nohr was beginning to rebuild itself, as had Hoshido.

Corrin handed over the crown to Azura, making her the new queen of Valla. Xander had taken to his study almost immediately after they had returned claiming he had too much work to do to take a rest. Ryoma had greeted his people with a smile immediately, with all his siblings in tow.

The trio felt a pang in their heart, as they would miss their lord’s and Ryoma’s coronation. Laslow felt the worst, Selena felt slightly scared as she didn’t know what Camilla would do after she was gone, and Odin… well, he felt similar to Laslow, but felt something more. Regret, maybe? He wasn’t too sure

“You know, I’m not even sure this is a good idea anymore.” Laslow stated, which was not good. If Laslow wasn’t optimistic, what hope did Odin and Selena have?

“Come now friends! We have fought bravely through many a dragon and undead foe! This will not even be a challenge for humble Odin, hero of the ages!” Selena looked up at him with a angry look on her face.

It slowly melted into sorrow as she began to understand this whole situation a lot better. They were, realistically, coming back to nothing. After all, Ylisstol was destined to become Plegia after Emmeryn was executed.

“Well, we need to at least go back there, _Inigo_. No-one’s happy about it, but we have to.” Selena muttered bitterly. The thought of going back there was making her stomach turn.

There had been an incident a week earlier. An incident in which risen began to attack their lieges. They knew what they wanted. It was the one thing Odin kept closer than Laslow and Selena. The Fire Emblem. Leo had almost found it once before. And how on earth was he supposed to explain to his liege that he was actually royalty from the fallen kingdom Ylisse?

Camilla had obviously been watching her retainers quite closely, and upon beating them all praised them with a “ _Dear Selena, you fight like you’ve seen these before…_ ”, which prompted Xander and Leo to take a look at their own retainer’s, Odin and Laslow. Selena nodded and kept her cool.

“ _Just a few times back from where I’m from_.” This earned a nod of approval from each of the royals.

Risen were terrifying. Niles had claimed that they were such slow enemies, they couldn’t hurt anyone. They can, the trio wanted to say. Especially after they had watched Olivia and Lissa get torn apart by them. They had to hold their tongues.

\-------------------------------------------------

While back at castle Krakenburg, Xander was pacing. He called an emergency meeting for his siblings and their retainers. It was the middle of the middle of the night but xander was wide awake. It had been 30 minutes since he called for his siblings and 45 since he had received word of the missing retainers.

Leo burst through the door with Niles in tow, attempting to comfort him. Leo wasn’t even trying to hide it, he was _terrified_. An expression Xander hadn’t seen him have since he was just a child. Camilla and Beruka were next, Camilla had an extremely angry look on her face. Xander didn’t know whether she was angry at Selena or angry at him for calling this in the middle of the night. Elise came through the door with Effie and Arthur, all blissfully unaware of what had happened not even an hour earlier.

“Odin, Selena, and Laslow are missing.” Xander stated bluntly.


End file.
